Alchemy city
by Soulsnacker13
Summary: Ed gets sucked into Death city, whats gonna happen?  i suck a summary's please just READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Alchemy city

**Disclaimer**

**Maka: soul does not own soul eater or full-**

**Soul: HEY, HEY! WHO'S USING MY NAME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? WHO? IM GONNA-**

**Me: im here, im here don't kill each other!**

**Soul: you the one who's using my name?**

**Me: hold on im not using your name!**

**Soul: your not?**

**Me: no my name is Soul snacker soul is the abbreviation**

**Soul: hmn… I guess that's expectable… BUT you have to give me credit in the disclaimer!**

**Maka: that you're interrupting!**

*** Two Maka chops later ***

**Maka: soul does not own soul eater, full metal alchemist, or soul eater's name.**

**Al: enjoy the story!**

**Maka: where did you come from?**

**Al: behind the stage I was running late.**

**Maka: *LOOKS AT YOU* why are you still here?**

…

**After envy jammed his knee as hard as he could into Ed's stomach and dropped him on the ground he and lust went to go blow up the building leaving Ed there. This is the story of what happened after they left and what happened to Ed.**

The room was spinning, and spinning and spinning Ed felt so dizzy as he laid on the ground with the feeling that a knife had been jammed into his gut. All of a sudden he saw the transmutation circle he was laying on light up a bright blue as it started sparking like blue lightning.

'Oh no' thought Ed 'someone activated the transmutation circle!' then long stringy black arms reached up and grabbed Ed as he started falling into tiny pieces.

"Crap not again!"

…

"See anything maka?"

"No" maka walked up another random street once again "Why did we have to get stuck with doing rounds?"

"Well blowing up half the school in a haywire science project will usually land you there" said soul rolling his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"It wasn't half the school! More like a third or a quarter..."

"Yeah right!" he yelled "There was so much damage that kid's gonna be in a comma for the next 6 months!"

"Shut up there wa-" maka stopped suddenly and turned around towards a street named 'Duralith way'.

"What is it maka?" asked soul with a sudden sound urgency in his voice.

"Keshian egg… this way" she said jumping off the roof of the building she was on landing on a smaller one underneath. Soul turned into his scythe for as they were running and she caught to whirling blade with a snap of here wrist.

…

'Crap' Ed thought 'im totally gonna die". He couldn't make his make-shift weapon since his arm was broken. As was a problem when a giant monster thing with knife like fingers and a hockey mask face advanced toward him.

"Im so sorry Al…Pinako…Winry…im so sorry" ed said with tears falling down his face "so sorr-"

Just as the monster was about to slice him into bits Ed heard a whooshing sound and saw the monster turn into a floating ball of light. He looked up and saw the silhouette if a girl holding a long scythe on her shoulder. She stood there for a minute looking at him then he saw here extend her scythe.

'Im next! Oh no now I really am going to die' Ed thought as he lay helplessly on the ground with his stupid broken arm. But then the scythe's blade turned into the torso of a boy.

"Yum" said the boy as he grabbed to ball of light. He took the ball and… swallowed it? "Soul's are so yummy" he said as a little drool came out of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl leaning down. She had light blond hair in two pig tails, green eyes, and a long black cape as with the boy had white hair, red eyes, and a head band that said 'eat souls'.

"Did he just?

"Eat a soul? Yes. But I want to know are you ok?"

"He ate a soul?" and with that Ed passed out

"Guess not" said maka "come on soul we gotta take this guy back he needs medical attention. With that soul turned into his human form, bent down, and picked up our unfortunate hero.

"guess this wasn't so boring" said maka as she and soul started walking back to the DWMA with no idea that Ed would lead them to great, fun, dangerous, and epic adventures.

…

**Well what did you think? Im just starting out so no flames please! I plan on making more chapters so stick with me!**

**Please Rate and Review! You'll make one nerd very happy if you do! Thx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemy city**

**Disclaimer:**

…

**Winry: Hi! Im winry!**

**Maka: And im maka!**

**W+M: And we're doing the disclaimer today! **

**Maka: So winry people have asked but does Soul own you or anyone else you know?**

**Winry: no maka she does not! And what about you? Does soul own you or any one you know?**

**Maka: nope! Sadly Soul does not own fullmetal alchemist or soul eater!**

**Winry: yeah cause if she did she would have written herself in!**

**Maka: Ditto**

**W+M: anyway ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**Al: yes enjoy the show**

**W+M: where did you come from?**

…

"Hey maka" she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Soul carrying his books in one arm and a hamburger in the other.

"Where'd you get the hamburger?" she said scooping up her books

"Cool guys like me have our ways" he said taking a bite

"Haha ok do you think we should check out on the guy we found yesterday? I heard that after we left they discovered he had a metal arm and leg!"

"Metal? Really? They must be exaggerating that's impossible" he said finishing off the burger and throwing the wrapper basketball style into the nearest trash can.

"No im serious! They even brought doctor stein and you know how they banned him from the infirmary since tried to dissect a student that was lying down in there!"

"Wow if they let in stein this must be serious!"

"Yeah I really wanna go do you think they'd let us in?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Well there's only one way to find out"

…

'Im in a bed…ugh where am I?' Ed cracked open his eyes and looked out the window "Oh yeah that's right I fell thought the portal to some other dimension then that monster thing came and a girl with a scythe saved me'.

The door started creaking open.

"Looks like your awake" it was the girl who saved him and some guy with white hair, red eyes, and a head band that said 'eat souls'.

"Are you feeling better? You were pretty beat up when soul dragged you back here"

"Soul?" asked Ed the guy with white hair came out from behind the girl

"Im Soul and this is my mister Maka" he said waving scarcely at the girl behind him.

"Im Edward, Edward Elric and just for conversation sake what's a mister?"

"Mister you know weapon handler we work for the DWMA"

"Is the DWMA military here or something?" Ed asked genuinely confused.

"No, No, No" Maka said suppressing a laugh at the clearly confused boy "the DWMA is a school for mister and weapon partners. Im the mister and soul here is my weapon I kill Keshian eggs that are evil souls and soul hear eats 'em".

"So your not soul eating homunculi or philosopher's stones?"

"Homunculi?" asked soul

"Artificially created humans" maka said giving the dictionary definition

"Philosopher's stones?"

"A legendary alchemic substance that's said to turn base metals into gold or silver" said maka giving yet another dictionary bit"

"Oh thanks" soul turned to Ed "do I look like a doll or a rock to you?"

"Uh no?"

"Soul! He's probably got a concussion or something don't yell at him!" and just a that moment Blackstar burst into the room and yelled

"DON'T WORRY BLACKSTAR IS HERE! ALL YOUR HEALING WILL NOW BE ACCELERATED BY MY GODLLY PRESENCE!" he yelled as he jumped on top of poor Ed and started yanking him up and down all while choking him.

Just then Tsubaki ran into the room

"Blackstar! Stop blackstar don't choke him! You're chocking him!" seeing her friend in a panicked state Maka took out her book and laid a big, fat, legendary Maka chop to Blackstar's head which landed Blackstar in a hospital bed yet again.

"Guh huh uh" Ed said gasping for air

"What?" asked the three of them.

"You're all crazy! All of you! I mean what the hell? Who eats' souls? Who fights evil monster things with a scythe? WHO CHOKES SOMEONE THAT'S IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"That's quite rude" blackstar said getting out of the hospital bed "you should be nice to the guy who's gonna surpass god one day" blackstar said with a smirk

"Have you actually met god?" Ed said with skepticism his voice

"Yeah I work for him. But not for long for soon the student will become the master! Ha, ha, ha"

While blackstar was off laughing like an idiot Ed had a look of disbelief in his face.

"You work for god?" he said

"Yep lord death's the best!" maka said smiling.

And with that Edward fainted AGAIN.

…

**Well? How was my second chapter? Im still working on it so hang with me! **

**No flames please!**

**Please do the three R's ****Read, Rate,**** and ****Review!**

**You'll make one nerd very happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alchemy city

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello persons! Ed's helping me with the disclaimer today!**

**Ed: Soul doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul eater.**

**Maka: hey soul why do you make Ed faint so much? Its getting annoying **

**Ed: hey!**

**Me: No reason I just thought it would be funny to read….**

**Ed: HEY!**

**Al: enjoy the story!**

**Me: late again Al?**

…

"That guy is a wimp" said Blackstar eating a hamburger

"Oh be quite Blackstar" said Maka chewing on her own hamburger and wiping mustard off her chin. "He probably fainted because you CHOKED him"

"Nah he was a wimp" Said Blackstar who had ketchup all over his mouth "AND WIMPS LIKE HIM DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF A GODLY FIGURE LIKE ME!"

"Shut up, or do you WANT to be chopped?" Blackstar flinched

"Hey guys" Tsubaki came up holding a half a hamburger

"Is there a sale on hamburgers or something?" it was Soul

"They're good!" exclaimed Maka "why aren't you eating one?"

"The last one I ate gave me indigestion" Soul said clutching his stomach "I think the meat was old or something"

"Anyway…. Do you think we should try to visit that guy again?"

Said Maka, while spitting out her hamburger with the others.

"The guy who freaked out and fainted when you told him about Lord Death?

"Yeah him"

"Sure why not? And it fails at least we get to watch him faint again" Soul burst out laughing

…

There were shocked looks on all of their faces. Then the room burst into loud commotion.

"Doctor Stein!" Yelled Tsubaki frantic

"What are you doing to him?" hollered Soul although it was pretty obvious what he was doing to him. Dr. Stein stood next to Ed his shirt was up there were incision lines drawn on Ed's stomach in sharpie, and he was just about to dissect him ALIVE with a shiny silver scalpel.

"What? I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how his body holds up with metal limbs attached, it's fascinating."

"It doesn't matter how flippin' awesome it is!" yelled Maka "you don't dissect people!"

"Dissect what?" Asked Ed looking around the room confused with all the commotion.

"Uh nothi-" maka said but Blackstar cut her off

"You" blurted out Blackstar

"Idiot" said Maka

And then for the third time this story Ed fainted but not before saying one thing.

"Crazy people…"

…

**Hey guys sorry for not updating! My computer was broke for a while!**

**Anyway tell me what you think! NO FLAMES! **

**Read, Rate, and Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alchemy city

**Disclaimer:**

**SS: OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN NEARLY A YEAR!I HAVENT HAD MY LAPTOP OR WIFI PLUS I HAD A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK . **

**Maka: still that's no excuse! You'll have to be punished for your lack of uploading!**

**SS: okay... *stands in the hallways holding 2 buckets of water***

**Maka: while soul's serving her punishment you fans enjoy the show **

**SS: how much longer?**

**Maka: TILL YOUR ARMS FALL OFF YOU LAZY OTAKU!**

…

After on and off out of character fainting fits for the past week Edward slowly makes his way up and down random corridors of the DWMA. After waking up at 4am and not being able to sleep Ed though it a good idea to explore this world or at least the school grounds in which he's resided at for the past week. This would have been a great experience if not for one thing. He was lost.

"God damnit! This place is a freaking labyrinth!" Ed roared in annoyance.

"Yeah it is pretty easy to get lost if you don't know your way"

"GAH!" Ed jumped a bit turning around "oh, maka it's just you"

Maka snickered a bit "did I scare ya?"

"Phft no…..well maybe just a little" "but anyways what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I thought id go to the library and read a little"

Ed's face lit up "there's a library? Like with books? That's quiet? That I can be without being jumped on or choked?!"

"Haha yes that is a library" maka said a smile tugging at her lips

"You want to accompany me?"

"Id love to" Ed said with a giant grin on his face.

And with that the two (slightly) nerdy friends in the making went off.

…

Oh my glob im so sorry its so short and I haven't updated in a freaking long while!

I feel awful…

Too make up for it, inbox me any ideas that u would like me to make into a short one shot, include your name (real, nick, or user) and ill make you a character in the story ^-^

Sound good? :D

~Fluff Happens


	5. Update!

**Hello my nerdy followers!**

**This isn't an actual story but I forgot to mention that for the gift fan fiction**

**(that im writing for one of you guys because I was a lazy butt) the suggestions will go on until 10/11/12 so ONE MONTH FOR SUGGESTIONS!**

**I will randomly select a entry and will likely post it within the a week or so after suggestions have ended.**

**Make sure to include the anime/manga u would like me to write about, a storyline if you wish (optional), and either your Real, Nick, or username which I will make into a character in the story ^-^**

**Thanks!**

**~Fluff happens**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys

i am so very sorry, for my LONG leave of absence

I started writing this story when i was 13 (thats almost 3 years ago)

since then my writing has improved and my fandoms have changed

Due to those reasons i no longer have the desire to continue this story

i apologize immensely but i dont think i could give you guys as good a story as ya'll deserve because im no longer really passionate about this story

however i will try to get back in the habit of writing more

Thank you guys for leaving comments and still asking me to update

If you wish you yourself can take this story and contine writing it

i wish ya'll the best of luck

happy reading


End file.
